Vendaval de media noche
by Reila Vann
Summary: Una pequeña nevada puede ser realmente agradable cuando tienes con quien pasar la fria noche. (Pequeños One-shots )
1. Luna

El viento silbaba fuera de la casa, la noche y el frio hacían juego junto con un aire que hacía sonar todo a su alrededor, la tierra se vestía de un hermoso blanco cubierta por la noche y revestida con pequeños espectros de luz que provenían de las casas, una de esas era la casa Loud, sin embargo, muy por extraño que fuese, la calma provenía de esta casa pues solo se hallaban dentro de ella dos de sus trece habitantes.

Luna y Lincoln estaba castigados de igual forma, Luna por haber salido a un concierto y Lincoln por haberla ayudado ¿su castigo? No poder ir con la familia al parque de diversiones, sin embargo las cosas salieron un poco mal para el resto de la familia, la nevada había arribado antes de lo que se señalaba y estos se habían atrasado bastante, ya habían avisado que estaban bien y que probablemente tardarían en llegar, en el peor de los casos tendrían que quedarse en casa de alguien conocido cerca, estaban bien y eso era todo lo que le importaba a los dos jóvenes Loud, los cuales habían tomado ese pequeño castigo como un tiempo a solas para cada uno, pero al caer la noche ambos decidieron estar juntos viendo la televisión, regalando para cualquier espectador una tierna escena.

Luna estaba vestida con su habitual camisa para dormir morada, recostada en el sillón con sus manos bajo su cabeza mientras veía aburrida y adormilada un programa de entrevistas.  
Lincoln se encontraba recostado sobre su hermana, con su cabeza reposando sobre el pecho de Luna, este no paraba de dar grandes bostezos debido al sueño, sin embargo este era reacio a separarse de su hermana mayor debido a la temperatura perfecta que ambos lograban contrastar contra el frio invernal que la casa dejaba entrar, sin embargo aquel horrible, simple y aburrido programa que Luna estaba viendo acababa con la poca energía que mantenía Lincoln para quedarse despierto, era extraño, Luna no era de ver esas cosas, pero tampoco quería preguntar nada.

Lincoln trataba de mantenerse despierto jugando con la manga de su pijama anaranjado, pero le era imposible, aquel ambiente parecía querer dormirlo, sus ojos se cerraban suavemente, el viento soplaba de manera tan tranquila, la temperatura perfecta que lo envolvía y para terminar Lincoln podía escuchar claramente el retumbar del corazón de su hermana, un tranquilo latir que acababa por derrumbar sus esperanzas de quedarse despierto. Lincoln decidió actuar de una vez, si no se levantaba para irse a su cuarto, no lo podría hacer nunca, bostezo una última vez para después intentar levantarse sin embargo Luna tomo suavemente la cabeza de Lincoln atrayendo su cabeza de nuevo a su pecho.

\- Luna… -Intento decir algo Lincoln pero este solo recibió un pequeño gruñido por parte de Luna que no quitaba su mirar de la televisión.  
Lincoln no sabía que quería intentar Luna, pero ahí se habían ido sus últimas fuerzas, tenía mucho sueño.

Con ternura Lincoln froto suavemente su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana cerrando lentamente sus ojos mientras se acomodaba para finalmente caer dormido sobre Luna.  
Una vez dormido Luna volteo a verlo dando una pequeña y somnolienta sonrisa mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello, tomo el control con su otra mano y apago aquella televisión, había conseguido lo que quería, dormir con la mejor cobija que podía haber en la casa, su hermanito. beso suavemente la frente de Lincoln mientras rodeaba su espalda con ambas manos y cerraba los ojos para dormir juntos en aquel vendaval de media noche


	2. Lisa

Lincoln se encontraba recostado en su cama, las noches de diciembre siempre habían sido especialmente frías dentro de su habitación, cosa que a su pequeña invitada parecía no importarle, la joven genio de la familia se encontraba acostada a lado de su hermano mayor mientras lo abrazaba como podía, Lisa no ocupaba mucho espacio pero aun así Lincoln le daba su lugar en la cama mientras él estaba entretenido en su videojuego cosa que tampoco le importaba mucho a la pequeña quien simplemente se aferraba al costado de Lincoln

\- ¿Desde cuándo Lisa y Lincoln son tan unidos? –Preguntaba la indudable voz de Luan a través de la puerta

No era un secreto ni para Lincoln ni para Lisa que los estaban viendo desde hacía un rato, y aunque intentaran hablar en silencio era fácil escucharlas

\- ¿Y desde cuando Lisa actúa así? –Replico esta vez Lola

\- Literalmente esto es raro de ver –Dijo Lori

\- Oh vamos sis, ¿no es bueno? Al menos sabemos que Lisa no es un robot –Se escuchó decir Luna

Esas palabras calaron fuerte en la pequeña que podía escucharlas, sin embargo, no recrimino nada… hizo creerles todavía que no las escuchaba, aunque se aferró con más fuerza a Lincoln quien nos despegaba su mirada del videojuego en sus manos

\- Como sea, es hora de dormir –Dijo autoritariamente Lori

\- ¿No vas a decirles nadas? –Pregunto Lynn

\- No, hace mucho frio y hasta Lily dormirá en el cuarto de papa y mama, así que… supongo que no quería estar sola –Respondió Lori

\- Wao, ahora Lisa también tiene sentimientos, esto es nuevo –Dijo Lana

Sin más que decir todas se fueron a sus cuartos dejando a la pequeña abrazada de Lincoln.  
Lisa mordió su labio de tristeza mientras unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas… sin poder controlar más pequeños sollozos mientras cerraba su pequeño puño sobre la camisa de Lincoln… quien no había movido más que sus dedos en el videojuego… quien parecía no importarle el dolor de su pequeña hermana a su lado… quien se mantenía estoico ante el llanto en silencio de Lisa…

\- Solo… solo ahora soy capaz de demostrar mis sentimientos… cuando ya es demasiado tarde…- Dijo la pequeña rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.  
Miro a Lincoln quien con una mirada cansada y perdida simplemente se limitaba a pasar el ultimo nivel del portátil que sostenía en el aire… Lisa extendió su pequeña mano y la paso dulcemente por la mejilla de Lincoln, pero este aun así no volteo a verla…

\- Si mi verdadero hermano aun estuviera aquí el… el… -Lisa comenzó a temblar con miedo y tristeza mientras sus ojos comenzaban a romper en llano y los sollozos se volvían más fuertes, su pequeña mano busco aferrarse al pecho de aquel muñeco sin vida que simulaba ser su hermano… Los recuerdos de Lincoln la bombardeaban sin piedad… todas esas veces que el acepto estar con ella, todas esas veces que el la trataba de animar… todas esas veces que ella lo trato como un homo sapiens inferior… todas las veces que ella no demostró la más mínima reacción ante las cosas que hacía por ella… pero sobre todo… el recuerdo de como el cuerpo de Lincoln no pudo soportar más la prueba que Lisa acciono en él.  
Lisa dio un enorme suspiro lleno de dolor y melancolía mientras buscaba ocultar su rostro en el pecho de "Lincoln" y buscaba consuelo y alivio en el calor que siempre provenía de Lincoln… pero esto era diferente, aquella… cosa acostada a su lado no era Lincoln… no tenía vida, no tenía sentimientos y el frio acero baja la temperatura de la piel artificial colocada sobre ella… ese robot sin alma… no sería nunca un sustito para el hermano que ella asesino en su búsqueda por el saber de lo desconocido, su más oscuro secreto la atormentaría para siempre los horribles recuerdos… de su hermano.

\- Lincoln… cesa esa actividad... y aleja ese dispositivo de ti… entra en estado de inactividad –Dijo la pequeña con una voz derrotada y torturada mientras se alejaba un poco de el

Aquel "Lincoln" tuvo un pequeño temblor antes de apagar el videojuego portátil y dejarlo a un lado después solo bajo sus manos quedando en una posición recta mientras cerraba sus ojos de una manera rápida.  
Lisa tallo sus ojos en un inútil acto de limpiar sus lágrimas que no dejaban de salir… ese muñeco de metal, goma y hierro era tan parecido a su hermano era lo único que ella pudo hacer para tratar de evitar las consecuencias personales y grupales que su error… no… que su estupidez iba a traer a la familia… aunque en el fondo, esa copia robótica trataba de llenar el vacío dentro de ella… un vacío que no hacía más que crecer….  
Se recostó de nuevo a su lado, mientras temblaba, el cuarto de Lincoln nunca había sido resistente a los cambios de clima del exterior, siempre se congelaba en tiempos de frio… siempre se volvía un infierno en tiempos de calor… era duro pensar que su hermano siempre estuvo en esa habitación solo… otra culpa que la hacía sentir peor…  
Se acurruco a lado de Lincoln… tratando de entrar en aquel mundo de ensueño… preparada para vivir de nuevo las horribles pesadillas de su culpa… súbitamente unas manos comenzaron a rodearla… abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando aquel… "Lincoln" suavemente y con cuidado la rodeaba con sus brazos retirándole los lentes que ella había olvidado quitarse… la apego a su pecho y comenzó a peinar suavemente su corto cabello…. Lisa dejo de sentir el muerto frio que expedía el acero y el enfriador de los componentes, porque… ¿Cómo era posible que aquel muñeco de metal pudiera producir ese calor tan… tan… acogedor…

\- Yo… yo… no te programe para esto… -Dijo Lisa quien no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando,

Súbitamente el pulgar de Lincoln paso suavemente por la mejilla de Lisa limpiando sus lágrimas nuevamente mientras con una voz suave y cálida decía

\- Nadie me tiene que programar para amar a mi hermanita… -Seguido de un pequeño beso en la frente

Lisa estaba estupefacta mientras parpadeaba con tristeza, con melancolía… con esperanza…

\- ¿Lincoln…?-

* * *

 **Buenoo decidi volver esto unos pequeños one-shots sobre la familia Loud en noches frias y con ventisca que involucren estar como todos amamos... acostados y acompañados de la persona que mas amamos *h***

 **Ah... sin mas que decir  
Espero que lo disfruten y que el Emperador este con ustedes~ (Y)**


	3. Lily

El silbar del viento podía escucharse en cada casa, en cada rincón y en cada lugar, ese hermoso silbido que acompañado con el sonar de las gotas de una suave llovizna creaban un ambiente perfecto, un ambiente acompañado con un sonoro aullar que adormilaba a las personas más cansadas en esa noche. En aquel pequeño departamento, el viento entraba con impunidad helando todo a su paso, menos aquellas dos jóvenes almas que se encontraban acostadas en el sillón-cama de esa pequeña sala, Lincoln a sus 19 años logro conseguir rentar un pequeño inmueble para estar más cerca de la universidad, si bien era una excusa para poder alejarse un poco de aquel caos interminable que representaba su hogar… ¿Quién diría que cuando Lori se fuera las cosas iban a ponerse aún peor? aun así Lincoln aun amaba a su familia, no se negaba a visitarlos, y tampoco se negaba a las visitas que le hacían… aunque había cierta personita que cada viernes, cada vez que salía de la escuela, tomaba audazmente un camino hasta su departamento, esa pequeña personita rubia acostada a su lado, Lincoln rodo sus ojos antes de posar de nuevo su atención en el celular… ¿cada vez se volvía mas como Lori con el teléfono? "Literalmente eso no podría estar pasando" pensó  
La pequeña Lily estaba demasiado cómoda recostada en el pecho de su hermano, ser la menor en una enorme familia le hacía ganarse ciertos privilegios, un claro ejemplo era la atención que recibía por parte de todos en la casa, sin embargo por encima de todos, inclusive la atención de sus padres ella le encantaba tener la atención de cierta persona de cabello blanco, una atención que en esos momentos ella volvía a tener al ir cada viernes donde estaba, ¿era la atención? ¿o era solo el hecho de que lo extrañaba en la casa? Movió suavemente su rostro en el pecho de Lincoln tratando de tallar suavemente su rostro para desquitar el sueño que la invadía, talvez solo pensaba mucho esas cosas…

-Parece que al vanzilla se le poncho una llanta y papá no tiene el repuesto… -Dijo Lincoln tratando de fingirse no molesto

Lily sonrió e hizo un pequeño gesto de victoria, esperando escuchar las siguientes palabras que ella había escuchado tantas veces

-Supongo que tendrás que quedarte a dormir –Comento seguidamente Lincoln sin soltar el teléfono que sostenía en ambas manos

Lily se apegó más a Lincoln en un claro gesto de cariño, a ella en verdad le gustaba estar con Lincoln… compartían muchas cosas juntos, muchos gustos similares, muchos temas… la usencia de Lincoln en la casa hacia un gran hueco en el joven corazón de Lily quien lo veía más que como un hermano, como un amigo, como un consejero y como alguien a quien ella admiraba.

-Espero que no te moleste que tengamos que almorzar fuera… -Dijo Lincoln volteando a verla de reojo

Lily simplemente le dedico una bella sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Lincoln diera una pequeña mueca de afecto. Lily volvió a posar su mirada en la película que supuestamente estaban "viendo ambos" si bien esta estaba en verdad entretenida para la pequeña Lily… rápidamente su gesto alegre se inundó con un profundo enojo al ver como su hermano siquiera le ponía atención a la película… un enojo que se vio reforzado cuando vio como después de unos mensajes el joven peliblanco sonreía, sabía exactamente quién era la única capaz de hacer que Lincoln pusiera esa sonrisa tan boba… Ronnie… Lily no actuó enseguida… simplemente se quedó esperando, al menos ella podía obtener algo en ese momento que esa joven latina no, y eso era la atención de Lincoln para ella sola. De una manera más sutil la pequeña simplemente se arrimó más a Lincoln acercándose un poco más al pecho de su hermano y dio un suave suspiro y un bostezo, sin embargo, Lincoln seguía texteando por el celular… Lily no dijo nada, se recostó buscando la protección y el calor que Lincoln proveía ante ese ambiente frio… cerro suavemente su mano sobre el pecho de Lincoln, suficiente para hacer que el peliblanco fijara su vista en ella otra vez, pudo observar a su pequeña hermana adormilada quien sin dudar… mando un último mensaje y dejo el celular en la pequeña mesita de un lado, con cuidado acerco a su hermana ofreciéndole su brazo como almohada y cubriéndola bien con la única cobija que tenían. Lily lo miro con ternura y cariño antes de darle una emotiva sonrisa y ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Lincoln de manera juguetona, Lincoln dio una pequeña risa ante esa acción

-Descansa Lily –Dijo Lincoln

Lily asintió como una buena niña antes de abrazarse con fuerza de Lincoln y recibiendo por su parte un enorme abrazo que la envolvía, Lily podía sentir los latidos de Lincoln, combinados con la somnífera sinfonía del exterior, ese silbido tan arrullador y el calor tan pacífico que dé el provenían… Lily no tardo en comenzar a cerrar los ojos

-Te extraño Linky… -Dijo como un susurro la pequeña mientras apegaba más su rostro al pecho del peliblanco…

Lincoln se sorprendió ante esas palabras… pero sin tardar cambio su expresión por su calmada sonrisa, tomo suavemente la barbilla de Lily e hizo que esta alzara la vista hacia el

-Siempre estaré contigo Lily –Le dijo Lincoln con ternura antes de besar suavemente la nariz de Lily

Lily regreso una sonrisa un tanto adormilada… Lincoln siempre hacia eso para calmarla… y seguía siendo efectivo… esta volvió a acurrucarse entre los brazos de Lincoln quien de manera protectora la envolvía en sus brazos para finalmente quedar dormidos ambos en ese vendaval de media noche.

* * *

 **Les juro que el siguiente sera de Lola! tot!  
** **Que el Emperador este con ustedes~! (Y)**


End file.
